


I want to be old with you

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robert Sugden - Freeform, aaron and Robert living together, aaron dingle - Freeform, bonding with old people, finding stripy, think about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise visit changes Roberts way of thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sexy pants

“Oi sleepy face wake up”

Aaron groaned “shhh”

“Your laying on me” Robert tried to wriggle out from underneath him. 

“I'm comfy” 

“We I'm not” Robert smiled “I'll do that thing you hate… but I love”

Aaron just smiled, not moving an inch. 

“Right, that's it” Robert leaned over and took Aaron’s ear between his teeth

“Owww get off” Aaron pulled away

“I warned you” Robert laughed while leaning over again and licking a stripe down the side of Aaron's face. 

“Mmmm… I like that” Aaron laughed out. 

“Oh god” Robert started to push Aaron off the side of the bed 

“Alright alright I'll move” Aaron pulled his legs off the bed and sat up “your so annoying”

Robert smiled “you love it” 

Aaron ignored Robert and headed towards the bathroom 

“You just going to leave me here” 

Aaron stopped and turned around “you’re the one that wanted me to get up”

“No I was uncomfortable, I didn't want to to leave the bed” Robert smiled “I want to show you how much I love that cute bum of yours”

Aaron tried to hide his smile but he couldn't. 

“Come ere you little tiger you” Robert ripped off the bed duvet to reveal his tight little black boxers “I want you”

Aaron's cheeks went red as she smirked “you always want me” he walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Robert, sitting up and sliding his hands down his boyfriends chest “pants off” 

“I can't your sitting on me” Robert grabbed Aaron by the waist and rolled them over. Aaron placed his hands on Roberts hips and slowly pulled Roberts boxers down as far as he could “someone's excited” Aaron smiled as Robert lent down to kiss his lover making his heart beat out of his chest. 

…

“right now we really have to get up” Robert breathing finally getting back to normal.

“Round three?” Aaron asked with a smile

“I can't” Robert said in a desperate voice

“Aww..don't worry old man, we'll go have a cuppa tea and biscuits instead” Aaron pinched Roberts side”

“well now you mention it, I'd love a cup of tea” 

Aaron laughed and kissed his boyfriends cheek “come on then” Aaron got up and headed to the bathroom to clean him self up “you put the kettle on then” 

Robert rolled out of bed, grabbed some clean underwear and headed towards the kitchen. He was about to put the kettle on when there was a knock on the door “oh great” Robert said to himself. 

He opened the door to a small old couple smiling at him. 

“hello” Robert said trying to hide behind the door realising he only had his underwear on

“Sorry to bother you my love, we've lost out cat and we are trying to find him”

“Oh no, that's awful” Robert was trying to sound concern 

“Have you see him, he's white with black stripes” 

Robert grinned “you sure it's not zebra” 

Robert laughed to himself imagining the couple riding a zebra 

“No love it's a cat” they didn't see the funny side at all and the old woman started crying

“Oh god, I'm sorry I was only joking” Robert felt bad 

“Can we come in” the old guy said while placing his arms around his wife. 

Robert didn't know what to say “err…yeah sure” Robert opened the door wider 

“come in, the living rooms right through there I'll just get some clothes on” Robert ran up the stairs to the bedroom pulling some clothes off the floor. 

Aaron walked out of the bathroom and caught site of Robert rushing around in the bedroom “what's the rush and where's my cup of tea?”

“There is two old people in our living room”

“What?”

“Two old people who's lost their cat”

Aaron looked at his boyfriend who was running around trying to get dressed “are you high…seeing ghosts?”

“What?...no Aaron I just answered the door to them, they've lost their cat”

“So you just invited them in”

“No…well yeah but they asked and the old woman was crying..I don't know”

Robert finished dressing “I'm going to have to make them a cuppa”

“What no.. Get them to leave”

They both stopped as the old woman's cries got louder as she sobbed

“You want me to tell her to leave! Aaron she's an old woman!” 

Aaron smiled “fine but don't let them have any of the good biscuits

Robert kissed him and raced down the stairs 

He entered the living room to see the couple sitting on the sofa “we borrowed a tissue..hope that's ok”

“Yeah that's fine” Roberts heart melted a little “are you alright” he asked the woman

“Yes thank you love” 

The man stood up and held out his hand “I'm so sorry we haven't even introduced ourselves, I'm Fred and this is my wife Tilly”

Robert took Fred's hand “I'm Robert” Aaron came down the stairs “and this is my boyfriend Aaron” Aaron smiled and look at Robert. 

“Aww how lovely, our grandson is a gay”

Robert and Aaron both laughed and smiled at them 

“Do you want a cuppa” Aaron asked 

“No we don't want to bother you two lovely boys”

“It's no trouble”

“I wouldn't mind one if your offering” Tilly smiled 

“I'll make a pot” Aaron squeeze Roberts arm as he turned around and headed to the kitchen. 

Robert sat down on the other sofa “so what's the cats name?”

“Stripy”

Robert tried not to laugh “oh, that's lovely. Have you had him long”

Aaron walked in with a box of biscuits and sat down next to Robert 

“We've only had him two days, he's not used to us yet. We got him off a woman near us, she couldn't look after him anymore.”

“Tilly started to cry again” 

“Don't worry my love, it will be alright” 

At that moment a bolt of lightning came out of no where and the rain was crashing down onto the garden outside. 

“Oh no...he'll die out there”

Aaron leaned forward toward Tilly “cats are clever, he's probably found somewhere to shelter” 

Aaron got up “I'll make the tea and once the rain has stopped maybe he will find his way home”

Aaron left the room with a smile. 

…

30 minutes later and the rain was still falling 

“It's no use we can't go out and look in this weather, lets just head home” they both stood up

Robert and Aaron stood up with them “I'm sure he'll come home” 

Fred looked at his wife “We wanted to celebrate our 50th wedding anniversary with him didn't we”

“Wow that's amazing” Robert smiled “congratulations”

“Thank you” Fred smiled and Tilly grabbed Robert's hand “you two are a lovely couple, don't leave it to long until you get married will you”

Robert and Aaron both looked at each other not knowing what to say 

“Right Love lets get home” 

Robert went to open the door “where's your car, you can borrow an umbrella if you want”

“We don't have a car, we walked”

“What! You can't walk home in this”

Fred smiled “it's only a few streets away we'll be fine”

Robert looked at Aaron 

“No I'll drive you”

“No really there's no need”

“I insist” Robert grabbed his keys “ready” he looked at Fred and Tilly

“Thank you ever so much for the tea Aaron and it was a pleasure meeting you both”

Aaron smiled as Robert stepped out into the rain. As Fred and Tilly had made their way into the car Robert ran back to the front door “I'll be back in a bit.. Get the the kettle on” Robert smirked and kissed Aaron softly. 

…

When Robert returned Aaron was watching tele slowly sipping his tea 

“Hey” Aaron smiled as he placed his tea on table 

“Your is in the kitchen” 

Robert grabbed his tea and joined Aaron on the sofa

“Well that was a crazy afternoon, they lived about 5 minutes away bless them they would have caught their deaths out there”

“You’re a little sweetheart really aren't you”

Robert smiled and rested his head on Aaron shoulder

“I hope we're like that at their age”

Aaron placed his hand on Roberts leg “what do you mean?”

“Happy and celebrating being together for years”

Aaron didn't really know what to say, was Robert saying he wanted to be married to him for 50 years!

“Me too” is all Aaron said and he meant it, he wanted to be with Robert forever.

…

It was getting late and they both headed up stairs to bed. 

“I'm gunna grab a quick shower” Aaron said before he got undressed and walked towards the bathroom. 

Robert got undressed and slipped into bed. He had so many thoughts going through his head about today, Aaron and their future together. He knew what he wanted to do but he didn't know if Aaron would ever want it.


	2. The question

It was about 3am when Robert woke desperately needing the loo.

On his way back to the bed he stopped to look at the sight in front of him, Aaron was curled up in a ball on his side of the bed. Robert walked over and kneeled down on the floor next to him. “Your so perfect” he whispered softly “I want to ask you something, I want you to be with me forever” Robert almost wanted Aaron to hear him, wanted Aaron to know what he wanted to ask. 

Robert stood up and got onto the other side of the bed, lifting the covers and sliding over towards Aaron, placing an arm around his middle. 

…

The sun was shining through the window while Aaron and Robert slowly woke up. Robert stretched his arms up in the air. 

“we woke up before the alarm, that never happens”

“It's that bloody sun” Aaron groaned out 

“Oh yeah that's right, blame the sun!”

“I will”

Robert reached down and pinched Aaron's bum before getting out of the bed, making his way to the shower. 

“Don't use all the hot water” Aaron shouted 

“Well why don't you join me” Robert shouted back

Aaron smiled and jumped out of bed pulling his pants off in the process “I might just do that lover boy” 

….

After making way to much noise in the shower, Aaron and Robert made their way down stairs for some breakfast. As they sat at the kitchen table Robert couldn't stop thinking about asking Aaron the question and how he should ask it if he did. 

“Earth to Robert”

“Sorry what?”

“Can you pass the milk”

“Oh, sorry yeah” Robert smiled trying not to looked worried. 

“You alright”

All Robert could think was about how Aaron would react, how he would feel about it 

“Robert” Aaron said concerned 

Robert snapped out of the thoughts “err.. What?...right yeah the milk” Robert passes Aaron the milk with a very fake smile and Aaron noticed how fake it was. 

“Is something wrong?”

Robert looked at Aaron like a deer in the headlights “no, nothing” 

“Well your acting a bit weird. Is there something on your mind?”

Robert tried to ignore the question “when do you get off work today?”

“Err.. 5 why?”

Robert was shifting around in his seat “well I thought maybe I could cook you tea…if you want?”

Aaron could see Robert was acting weird but decided to let it go for now “yeah sounds good”

“Good, right I better get going” Robert got up and took his bowl to the sink

“You've hardly eaten any of that” Aaron pointing to Aaron's bowl 

“I'm not hungry and I need to get to work early, I'll see you later yeah”

Robert got his bag from the living room and his coat that was hanging on the hooks near the door “see you later” he smiled at Aaron and walked out the door. 

Aaron was confused about what just happened. 

Robert closed the front door and took a deep breath “what the hell was that?” He said to himself. He walked down the small garden and got into his car, drove a little way down the road and stopped in a lay-by. His heart was beating out of his chest “this is crazy…this is crazy” talking to himself Robert knew what he wanted to do..he needed to try.

….

It was 4:30 and Robert was at home making Aaron favourite meal. His hands were shaking as he lifted the beer bottle to his mouth. He need come alcohol to calm him down, settle his nerves to give him as much courage as possible. He kept looking at the clock hoping it would just stop and give him some time to focus but it just seemed to be getting faster and faster. 

The food was in the oven so Robert made his way upstairs to get a quick shower and fresh clothes on.

He looked in the mirror seeing himself in the jumper he knew Aaron liked on him and his hair just the way Aaron liked. He was ready. 

…

Robert got the food out the oven just as Aaron walked in the front door 

“Hey…wow that smells amazing”

“Well that's good” Robert smiled taking the oven gloves off and opening the fridge to get Aaron a beer “here” 

“Thanks” Aaron took the beer and kissed Robert. 

“No problem.. Go get changed and I'll dish this out” 

Aaron gave him a sideways look “why you being so nice?” 

“Can't I cook you a meal?”

“Well yeah but..are you sure you haven't done anything wrong!”

Robert smiled “no I haven't”

“Hmmm” Aaron laughed “not sure I believe you”

“Go and get changed will yur”

Aaron smiled and headed up the stairs. Robert was getting nervous and the anxiety in his chest was making him restless. 

Aaron came down the stairs to see the living room scattered with candles. It was the winter so it was dark outside which made the living room glow in a warm romantic way “oh my god Robert” 

Robert was worried he'd hate it “if you think it's stupid we can just put the light on”

“No..no it's Errm amazing”

“Yeah, you like it?”

Aaron smiled from ear to ear “yeah I like it”

At this point Aaron's mind was racing, trying to think of why Robert was doing this and what date or anniversary he might have forgot. But even then he'd never made this much effort before. 

“Sit down then” Robert pointed to the chair.

“Smells so good, I love lasagna”

Robert smiled “I know you do”

…

It was 5 minutes into the meal and Aaron laughing his head off telling a story about a bloke at work. 

Aaron noticed Robert wasn't really laughing “well it was more funny at the time”

“Yeah, sounds funny”

Aaron could see Robert was still acting a little weird “you haven't eaten much”

Robert looked at his plate, he hadn't really noticed “just taking my time”

“You alright?”

“Yeah”

…

They had both finished and Robert cleared away the plates. Once his was in the kitchen his breathing quickened “come on, come on” he tried to calm himself. 

He walked back into the living Room and Aaron was sitting on the sofa and Robert knew it was now or never as he walked over towards Aaron and sat down beside him. 

“Thank for the meal” Aaron said with a smile and kissed Robert. 

“Glad you liked it” Roberts heart was out of control. 

“Aaron there's a reason I've done this tonight… I err”

“Oh my god, it is one of our anniversaries.. I'm sorry”

Robert placed his hands on Aaron's “no it's not, don't worry”

Aaron relaxed “oh, so what is it?”

Robert took a deep breath “I want to ask you something, something that.. that..”

Aaron held onto Roberts hands tighter

“Is everything alright”

Robert suddenly and to Aaron's surprise slid off the sofa and got down on one knee in front of him taking his hand. 

Aaron's heart was beating out of his chest and he froze not knowing what to say 

“Aaron I love you and….”

“No.. No” Aaron said quickly

Roberts felt like his heart had fell out of his chest 

“I'm sorry” Aaron walked out the room and ran upstairs.

Robert was still one knee, feeling embarrassed. He eventually stood up and sat back on the sofa. He didn't know what to do or what to say to Aaron now. 

...

It had been 20 minutes and Aaron still hadn't come down the stairs. What have I done is all Robert kept thinking over and over in head. 

A few more minutes later and Robert decided he had to see if Aaron was alright, so he made his way up the stairs. He slowly walked into the bedroom where Aaron was sitting on the side of the bed facing away from the door. 

“I'm sorry” Robert said quietly 

Aaron looked round

Robert could see Aaron had been crying “oh Aaron, I'm sorry. It's just me being an idiot just ignore me”

Aaron got up and walked over to Robert 

“So you don't want to marry me?” Aaron asked softly 

Robert smiled “well I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't”

“Why do you want to marry me”

“Well who else would I want to marry?”

“I'm being serious Robert”

Robert took hold of Aaron's hands “I love you more then anything else in the world, your everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you”

Aaron had tears in his eyes “but why”

“Why what.. Why do I want to marry you?..I just said”

“But you could have anyone you wanted..anyone”

Robert looked at Aaron in disbelief “Aaron I want you, no one else, you. All of you.. Forever. What don't you get?”

Aaron had tears rolling down his face “I'm sorry for just running off like that”

“It's alright” Robert kissed Aaron on the cheek “stop crying you, I won't ask you again don't worry” Robert smiled 

“I looked up the vows you have to say when you get married” Aaron reached for his phone “look”

Robert looked at the screen “to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part,” as he was reading Aaron couldn't take his eyes off Robert and as soon as Robert had finished Aaron grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. 

Aaron pulled away “I can imagine you reading that to me in front of our friends and family”

Robert was starting to well up “can you?”

Aaron took his phone out of Roberts hands and started to read “to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part,”

Robert couldn't stop smiling. 

Aaron put the phone on the bed and took Roberts hands “I know I'd mean every single word of that, every word”

Robert felt like all his dream had come true “I would mean every world, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if you lose a eye or an arm or a leg.. I will love you all the same. 

Aaron laughed “what if I lost both arms and both eyes”

“Okay.. Maybe then I'd leave you” Aaron hit his arm 

“Joking…joking” They both laughed 

They stopped laughing and Robert held Aaron around his waist “so… You wanna marry me or what?”

“Yes”

Robert couldn't of had a bigger smiles on his face “really?”

“Yes, you big softy”

Aaron wrapped his arms around Roberts neck and they kissed 

“I want us to be like Fred and Tilly” Robert whispered in Aaron's ear 

“What?” Aaron pulled away slightly 

“They've been married for 50 years and still love each other, I want that to be us”

Aaron hugged Robert tightly “me too”


End file.
